Humba Wumba
Humba Wumba is a very beautiful American Indian shaman and the rival of Mumbo Jumbo in the Banjo-Kazooie series. Biography Humba Wumba is a Native-American female who seems to have a rivalry with fellow shaman Mumbo Jumbo. It could be because the two are competing as powerful shamans. Humba took over Mumbo's role from the first game, granting the player transformations. Wumba's only reference to Mumbo Jumbo are threats when the player (controlling Mumbo) enters her wigwam (tipi). She also makes a reference of him when Banjo and Kazooie first meet her and she claims to be the most powerful user of magic on the island and Banjo and Kazooie ask about Mumbo and she denies, saying that Mumbo is an amateur. Mumbo makes references of his own when the player completes the game. Mumbo at one point tells her to shut up or he threatens to summon the golden giant (a magic trick he can perform in the game). Also in Glitter Gulch Mine, Mumbo is unable to use the Warp Pads to teleport into her wigwam, as he is not welcome there. It is possible that the two met sometime during their training as Mumbo claimed in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge that he was still a shaman-in-training. It could be that he has a higher "rank" in shaman magic than Wumba, since Wumba can only change Banjo and Kazooie into animals and objects, and she requires a Glowbo to do so. Mumbo only needs the power of Glowbos to do other tasks that considerably uses a lot more magic than his simple transformations, although Humba's transformations can actually attack (the van and the adult T. Rex is invincible and will defeat any enemy it touches) - an ability that many Mumbo's transformations didn't have (the crocodile being the only transformation that can attack). The sizes of Wumba's transformations energy bars also vary from transformation to transformation (detonator and baby T. Rex having one less section than Banjo and Kazooie, the snowball only having five sections, no matter how many sections Banjo and Kazooie have, and the washing machine has one more section than Banjo and Kazooie, making it the most durable transformation which can be killed), whereas the energy bar remains unchanged when Mumbo transforms Banjo. Also, Mumbo would occasionally transform the bear and bird into a washing machine completely by accident (this was confirmed by Rare to be a tester for the game after Banjo Kazooie), much to his own annoyance; this form, unlike Wumba's, seems to be useless to the extent that he must perform the transformation again to get it right. In the final sequence of Banjo-Tooie, after missing out on a celebration party along with Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo and Jamjars, she gets into an argument with Mumbo and threatens to turn him into a frog. However, when Banjo and Kazooie offer to play a game of kickball with Grunty's head with them, she and Mumbo appear to bury the hatchet and declare a truce. In the latest installment, Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Humba's design changes to assume a 13-15 year old cowgirl-like appearance with her tight yellow shorts and a red top covering her up... while still retaining Native American aspects. Her role in this game is selling pre-made blueprints to the bear and bird. She seems to also be the sex model for Nuts & Bolts. Humba is a default character in the game Banjo-Pilot. Gallery Artwork File:HumbaWumba.jpg|''Banjo-Tooie'' File:Humba Wumba Artwork - Nuts and Bolts.png|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Sprites File:HumbaWumbaBPmug.png|''Banjo-Pilot'' Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Banjo-Tooie Category:Banjo-Pilot Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Category:Mystical Beings Category:Mammals Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Characters